User talk:Prince of Erebor
''Mae govannen'', ! Welcome to the One Wiki to Rule Them All! We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion. Please consider adding a "Babel" template and a Lore template (if you have not already done so) to your user page so that others know which languages you are comfortable reading and what your current knowledge of our subjects is. Keep an eye on the , where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe, so that you see it at the start of every visit. (And help delete spam - unpleasant but a fact of life.) See the Community Portal for some projects and things to do at this wiki and its Current Policies. You can add a category to your user page to find people from the same country. For instance, if you live in New Zealand ("Middle-earth"), you can add your name to Category:New Zealanders contributing to this site by adding that to your User page (in double square brackets). See the other categories in Category:Contributors for other countries, or create your own category. Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made at the Forums, or on the associated with each article. Sign and date your contributions there with four tildes ~~~~, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is still current. If you edit a user's Talk page, that user will get an alerting message when viewing the site. There is also a free mailing list, which has low traffic but is useful for getting important messages to anyone interested. It would help some of us to know how you discovered this site. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! DarkLantern (talk) 10:47, August 25, 2014 (UTC) Enjoy! Fíli and Kíli I will. I've been thinking of that for long time as were others. However, I need more people to contribute to these decisions and most of all this wiki need more serious Tolkien Mythology writers and rewriters (see this problem) to serve as regulars, who understand the rules. I'm sort of tried of being to only absolute regular (most of the time). I hope you'll consider my words.--DarkLantern (talk) 23:32, December 3, 2014 (UTC) :Yes, so long as you understand the rules and cite sources. If you don't have the books, then there are plenty of online reliable websites to do research at. This is the most reliable: Annals of Arda.--DarkLantern (talk) 23:44, December 4, 2014 (UTC) The Quest of Erebor To be honest it still needs more work. Most of the History is still a copy of the Tolkien Gateway article. Many links were wrong leaving a lot of Red links, the references were really not right for example see: Aragorn II Elessar article on how the references are to be laid out, and you made many spelling errors. I was hoping for references other then the Tolkien Gateway because we are trying to move away from them. For how things are to be done, see the changes I made to both your rewrites of Stonewain Valley and The Quest of Erebor. Good luck.--DarkLantern (talk) 08:57, December 9, 2014 (UTC) More work needed Don't be so quick to cross out those articles you are working on re-writing, because they are not quite done yet. I still see a lot of the Tolkien Gateway article in them. You still are making technical errors like referring to Dol Guldur as Dol Guldar and J.R.R. Tolkien as JRR Tolkien, leaving the article with Red Links. I would advise you familiarize yourself with the wiki a lot more. What books do you have anyway?--DarkLantern (talk) 08:22, December 10, 2014 (UTC) Mountain Goats I'd say no.--DarkLantern (talk) 17:36, January 27, 2015 (UTC) :The animals that already exist in OUR world that are in Tolkien Mythology are going to be combined into one page see: Forum:Articles to be merged, when we or I get around to it. The only ones that will have independent pages are the "original" animals (animals that Tolkien created) like Black Squirrels, a Hobbit animal. If you can prove these creatures exist but are NON-CANON (Dain had no Boar in the books), then please feel free to add them but remember . Let me know your thoughts.--DarkLantern (talk) 02:04, January 28, 2015 (UTC) Attack on Dol Guldur I wanted to discuss with you the following edit undone on the Attack on Dol Guldur page, before it becomes a back and forth of undoing/editing. I removed the following passage again: "Considering Tolkien did not write much about these events in Dol Guldur, Peter Jackson had the right to take creative liberties in a completely justified context." because it is opinion/speculation and not needed since the 'Portrayal in other Adaptations' section doesn't need justification. I'd like to try and resolve this instead of a back and forth, ether via messages on our user pages or, as a better option, the talk page of the Attack on Dol Guldur article. Thank you, and please feel free to contact me anytime on my userpage as well. :). --Stevehim (talk) 03:20, February 15, 2015 (UTC) Runes I think the idea was for it to be Runes or Runes redirected to Rune (Disambiguation).--DarkLantern (talk) 14:36, March 5, 2015 (UTC) On Fellbeasts Yes, I do plan on warning her. But the deed is not so large, so I will just revert her edits and hope she will not do them again. Thanks for telling me! 14:24,3/6/2015 Here is your answer The answer is quite simple, really. The Great Goblin is a secondary antagonist of only one film, Thranduil is still a good guy. Azog, Bolg, Smaug, and Sauron are the four antagonists because they have antagonistic motives, and are irredeemably evil. Sound tracks Yes, I think they should be merged given their small size.--DarkLantern (talk) 09:59, March 10, 2015 (UTC) :The Soundtracks--DarkLantern (talk) 10:13, March 10, 2015 (UTC) ::You've made a point. They should keep their individual pages.--DarkLantern (talk) 10:17, March 10, 2015 (UTC) Commendable work Hello lad - just stoppin by to say thanks for your soundtrack page contributions :D [[User:HiddenVale|'''HiddenVale -]] MyTalkPage' 03:51, March 12, 2015 (UTC) Picture adder credit Hey I gotta question - Why is it that added pictures on pages no longer say at the caption "Added by _____ " ? Or is that just a Wikia-wide format change that I slept through? '[[User:HiddenVale|'HiddenVale' -]] MyTalkPage' Re: picture adders Oh my goodness. My apologies - that message was supposed to be for DarkLantern @ his talk-page. heheh '[[User:HiddenVale|'HiddenVale' -]] MyTalkPage' Soundtrack Updates I have been updating your soundtrack pages for a while now. Remember to italicize the film names (The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey'' or The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies) whenever it is written in the article. Also, would it be all right to edit the infobox template? I have seen the main template ( ) and it contains nothing. I'll try fixing that later. Other than those, I would like to congratulate you for a job well done! 07:15,3/14/2015 On Questions and Suggestions Firstly, the Light of Eärendil is inside the Phial of Galadriel, plus the article talks about the gift of Galadriel to Frodo, which is the phial itself. Secondly, I could not judge whether a character could be major or not. Personally, I think the only major characters are the Fellowship members, Bilbo and Gollum, Saruman and Treebeard, some of the Elves from Rivendell and Lorien, and some Men from Rohan and Gondor. I do not think Barliman, Elfhelm, and Forlong deserve to be in the major characters category. The categorization of the other articles (Bilbo Baggins and Shadowfax) would be taken cared of as soon as possible. Lastly, as for the main page, I could update it in one way or another. I have been thinking of new sets of questions for the polls. If you have a suggestion, it would be appreciated. For the book quiz, I do not know how it could be done, but I'll find some way. Perhaps a personality quiz might do instead. Thank you for taking up these matters with me. See you! :) 23:21,3/23/2015 :Regarding the infoboxes, I am not sure if we could add "Siblings", but if we do, it should also include "Parentage" as well. As I was not the creator of those infoboxes, we could ask DarkLantern about his approval on this one. On the object infobox, I am planning to update it soon, to match the format of the and . It may take a while for me to come up with a colour scheme though. 13:35,3/24/2015 Proposals and Requests That's a good list of poll questions. I would pick some and update the main page sometime today. However, I couldn't add a Did you know section, mainly because it needs to have a header similar to others, and I do not know how to edit that. As for the matter with Stephen Fry, I tried to experiment on the article, and it seems that the problem is in the itself. 02:32,3/28/2015 Hi, Prince of Erebor Please note all three categories under M: http://lotr.wikia.com/wiki/Category:The_Lord_of_the_Rings_Characters. Justiceforall17 (talk) 06:17, March 31, 2015 (UTC) From Justice P.S. If you have rearranged characters according to the three categories, please view each of the three categories as they were prior to your edits and then rearrange them according to your preference. Justiceforall17 (talk) 06:19, March 31, 2015 (UTC) Brilliant. Thank you. Justiceforall17 (talk) 09:27, March 31, 2015 (UTC) Re: Butterfly Yes, we could add it in the list. I think it is a moth though. :) 11:52,3/31/2015 I am pretty sure that there are no more than eighteen main characters. And I am sure that there are at least more than twice as many major characters than there are main characters. Can you give me your email please? I was going to show you a list of main and major characters so that you could categorize them on the Wiki, but it's okay. Are you there? I think it's better if you restore everything to the way it was before. Justiceforall17 (talk) 13:29, March 31, 2015 (UTC) Please, Prince of Erebor. I'd prefer if you restored everything to normal. If you have any doubts, please talk with me regarding them. Justiceforall17 (talk) 13:30, March 31, 2015 (UTC) I repeat, please revert all your edits to the way they were yesterday. If you have any doubts, please consult me. Justiceforall17 (talk) 13:45, March 31, 2015 (UTC) Actually, revert my most additions to the categories - I did not make any changes until two days ago. Leave it there. Thanks, Justice Justiceforall17 (talk) 15:04, March 31, 2015 (UTC) No, I want for you to revert all the additions or subtractions you made to any of the three categories within the past three days and restore the three categories to containing the pages they did three days ago please. Justiceforall17 (talk) 02:31, April 1, 2015 (UTC) Hi, Prince of Erebor Could you please do as I have requested? Justice Justiceforall17 (talk) 08:03, April 1, 2015 (UTC) Wait, please. Fine, any additions or subtractions you made to any of the three categories, please revert them to the way they were four days ago. Please. Justiceforall17 (talk) 08:53, April 1, 2015 (UTC) This is including my own additions and subtraction within the past four days. Thank you, Justice Justiceforall17 (talk) 08:58, April 1, 2015 (UTC) Re: Main Characters and Major Characters Categories cannot be renamed or merged. We have to delete one category, and I vote to delete the Main Characters category. 03:19,4/2/2015 Hi, Please check the page: http://lotr.wikia.com/wiki/Category:The_Lord_of_the_Rings_Characters. 16 pages are missing from the first category. There are 2 extras in the second category. Thank you, Justice Justiceforall17 (talk) 09:56, April 2, 2015 (UTC) No, Darkchyde. Please. Just restore the three categories to their content as of five days ago. I'll take care of everything afterwards. Please make sure that all the categories contain their pages as they did five days ago. Thank you, Justice Justiceforall17 (talk) 09:59, April 2, 2015 (UTC) Re: Remove Usless links I do not know what you mean by remove useless links. The Links explain that he is an easter egg as well as proof that you fight this named troll in the campagin ( With a picture at the bottom ). Please explain Macch Toric (talk) 01:20, April 4, 2015 (UTC) Re:usless links so do you want me to delete them? Won't they be put up for Articles for Deletion if it has no links for evidence? Thats the only problem with that but if no I will delete them. Cheers Macch Toric (talk) 17:35, April 4, 2015 (UTC) re usless links alright then I will play the game again and find their weapons ha ha. Cheers friend (: Macch Toric (talk) 05:24, April 5, 2015 (UTC) RE;Usless Link Ha ha thanks Macch Toric (talk) 23:59, April 5, 2015 (UTC) Articles for Deletion Hey, I didnt add that aritcles for deletion for that stupid page Abubakir ha ha. But I was wondering when do I know to add the headline Articles for Deletion. I didnt want to get in trouble by doing something that wasnt my buisness. Is it an admin only stature? Just a confromation no biggy, I hate it when people spam nonsense on this awesome wiki (:. Cheers! Macch Toric (talk) 03:28, April 8, 2015 (UTC) Re: Articles for deletion ah thank you my friend, speaking of AFD, I just put up an AFD for the Bullroarer Took. It looked ridiculos but I recognised the name from the other took ansestor. So I just put a redirection notice. Was that aceptible. Thanks for the help cheers! Macch Toric (talk) 06:15, April 8, 2015 (UTC) Re Articles for Deletion yes I know its a redirect page, but there is no info whatso ever and is utter spam by the looks of it. So I put up a AFD because there is no new info. Macch Toric (talk) 06:20, April 8, 2015 (UTC) you too, cheers! Thanks for the help as well Macch Toric (talk) 06:22, April 8, 2015 (UTC)